Love me you?
by llue
Summary: [CATALÀtraducció de l'Undomiel de Vil. que faries si et demanés que siguis la meva novia? va preguntar.cap 2 up!rn vomitaria Black. SLASH
1. capítol ú: temptejant terreny

Holesssss a tots una altra vegada. Avui us pressento un fic, també traduït ¬¬, ja podreu dir que quina imaginació tinc perquè com a que tradueixo més del que escric jo mateixa... però bueh.... és de la senyora Undomiel i a mi m'ha semblat boníssim XDXD, és molt divertit molt guapo XD. Si us ha agradat prova o disculpa aquest juro per Snoopy que també us agradarà XD 

Ala, i ara a llegir, que no cal pagar XD

Autor/a: Undomiel 

**Love me you?**

**Capítol 1:temptejant terreny**

- que faries si et demano que siguis la meva novia?

Sento com l'aroma del seu perfum inunda els meus sentits i la seva respiració pessigolleja en el meu coll, veig passar els seus braços per damunt de les meves espatlles i recolza les seves mans en el pergamí que escrivia, respiro dues vegades perquè no s'hagi corregut una línia dels deures de pocions.

- vomitaria, Black – responc casi de immediat.

Sento com es retira i rodeja la taula en la que estic asseguda, s'assenta just davant meu i em mira somrient amb els seus grans ulls blaus.

- per això em casaré amb tu Sue – somriu encara més.

Intento ignorar-lo, però se'm fa casi impossible quan una altra ombra no em deixa escriure.

- i jo seré el teu padrí de bodes – la inconfusible veu de darrera meu sona seria.

- tu series el seu padrí de bodes encara que es casés amb l'Snape – el meu comentari a set agre, però més que malament no em deixen acabar els beneits deures de pocions.

- això és cert – somriu el meu company d'estudis arribant carregat d'uns quants llibres més.

- no entenc com es que et suportem – agrega Black novament, fent-se l'ofès.

- és molt simple estimat amic meu – responc alterada – jo tinc cervell, tu NO!.

- vinga, no us poseu així – va tractar de clamar els ànims James, pel que semblava s'havia donat conte que durant l'ultima setmana no anava amb molt bon humor.

- em calmaria – vaig començar novament – si us en aneu de la biblioteca i em deixeu acabar els deures de pocions! – vaig cridar alterada.

Portava una setmana intentant fer els deures de pocions, que havia de lliurar en una hora, UNA SETMANA. I tot per culpa de fer-la amb el Llopin. No es que no m'agradi el noi, al contrari era molt simpàtic i tot, lo dolent era que sempre tenia que estar amb la meravella d'en James i en Sirius.

Ells es van mirar ecètics, generalment el meu mal humor el descarrego amb el Black, el meu temperament es dòcil, a vegades... aquest dia era un dels tants en que hi havia una excepció.

- vinga nois . - el bo Llopin va sortir al rescat de la situació, donant-se conte que tota la biblioteca ens està mirant – aneu a la sala comú, més bé vosaltres ja heu acabat el treball, nosaltres no volem reprovar pocions.

Aquells dos van sortit d'immediat de la biblioteca.... sé que va ser per la influència de Remus, però també sé que aquells dos em coneixen millor que ningú..

Mentre vaig fer els meus deures vaig recordar breument el perquè coneixia a aquell parell d'imbècils.. que millor explicació que ser amiga de la infància? Perquè això era encara que em costés admetre-ho, a aquells dos els coneixia des de que tenia ús de la raó... més explicacions? Les nostres mares van sortir de Hogwarts en la mateixa generació.. i per al meu pesar no es van deixar de veure amb el pas dels anys... sóc tota una desgraciada.

Miro al meu voltant, uns quants em miren de reüll; i es que fins a quin punt tenen raó, no es veu tots els dies, a una dona, cridant als dos nois més populars (i desitjats) del col·legi...

Mai vaig saber com dimonis vam acabar la feina a temps.

Crec que això va calmar els meus ànims, ja que ni tan sols vaig insultà a Sirius quan "sense voler" va tombar el suc de carbassa en la meva túnica preferida... solament el vaig tractar de deficient mental, lo que per a ell està lluny de ser un insult, clar està, ell ÉS un deficient mental.

Entro al gran saló i el primer que veig és una cabellera platejada parant-se davant meu, em maleïa interiorment, allò no m'ho esperava, no vaig d'humor per trobar-me amb la persona més indesitjable de Hogwarts.

- Susan, estimada meva – Vaig sentí com el to embafador em donava ganes de vomitar.

- Lucius – el meu to certament deixava MOLT de banda lo embafador – series tan amable de sortir del meu camí en aquest moment? Desitjo fer coses agradables.

- nosaltres podríem tenir una "xerrada" agradable.

Sento com la seva mà acaricia lentament el meu rostre i acomoda una metxa dels meus cabells rossos rere de la meva orella. Solament tanco els ulls i continc la respiració, no és per emoció, és per intentar contenir-me de donar-li una hòstia a aquell estúpid, sento que la pressió dels meus punys crispats estan en estat crític, però també sento dos presencies familiars al meu costat.

- treu-li les mans del damunt! – la potent veu del James deixa que solti la respiració i obri els ulls, expressant tota la repulsió que aquell ros em provocava.

- qui m'ho—

No diu més, l'únic que sóc conscient es que el meu puny està formigejant degut al cop en la mandíbula que li e enviat. La seva boca sangra lleugerament, està tirat al terra, mig col·legi ens està observant, i a mi no m'importa! De fet, em sorprenc somrient davant la escena que se'm presenta.

- que passa Malfoy? Pego massa fort per ser la teva novia?

Francament, no sé que dimonis em passava, deuen ser els anys convivint amb dos energúmens com el James i el Sirius.

De sobte miro on estic, observo a Black a la meva dreta somrient complagut; Potter en les mateixes condicions. Malfoy, també somrient? Els alumnes del saló, he d'agrair que no ni havia molts, ens miren entre curiosos i sorpresos. Miro recelosament la taula dels professors, i la meva alegria és infinita al no veure'n cap.

En Malfoy es para netejant-se amb el seu polze el tall del llavi, per després mirar-lo i netejar-ho amb un mocador. Em mira divertit, es que aquell tipus era tan estrany?

- vinga, "amor" – aquell mateix to embafador que detesto – no tens que guardar les aparences quan els teus "amics" apareixen, saps que no m'enfadaré davant d'ells.

- Malfoy – escolto a Sirius començar a parlar, la meva vista s'està emboirant, lo dolent és que Dumbledore i McGonagall ja han entrat al saló – mai – remarca aquesta paraula a sobremanera - li parlis així a la meva novia.

Em giro sobresaltada, allò que acabava de dir el idiota del Black ho ha escoltat tota l'escola.

Miro directament en els seus ulls blaus i comprenc, després de tants anys de coneixe'l em tenien que servir per alguna cosa, i això era, poder llegir la ment dels dos nyicris (es com els i solia dir) el que se'ls i passava pel cap.

Vaig somriure obertament, estic conscient que les tres quatres parts del col·legi estan al gran saló, i sé que m'estic posant en un embolic terrible al declarar-me novia d'aquell inútil, però, que hi farem?, en Black també somriu, em rodeja amb els seus braços la meva cintura i jo recolzo la meva esquena en el seu pit, així ningú pot negar que no sóm "sols amics"

-ja ho has escoltat Malfoy – la meva veu és baixa, com qui està amenaçant. El ros em mira enfadat, i es retira del gran saló.

Crec que en aquell moment em vaig donar compte que m'havia ficat en el l'embolic més gran de la meva vida...totes les noies del col·legi Hogwarts de màgia em miraven amb el odi més gran de tot el planeta

Continuarà.....


	2. capítol dos: petits secrets

Wiz323: dona, tranqui... aka el tens el slash, ke aprofiti :P i no em diguis que estic commdemnada a l'infern perque no hi surt en sav! XDXD bueh bueh, avere que tal el trobes

I a tots els altres, si heu arribat fins aki... teniu un gran mèrit... i perquè no el llegiu i em deixeu un review?

Love me you?

By: Undomiel

**Capítol segon: petits secrets...**

Em sento estranya, les mirades del Gran Saló estan sobre el meu clatell i la del grupet dels quatre fantàstics, i pel que sembla a la orda dels nyicris això no els molesta, el que és jo, una alumna de Gryffindor que ha pogut passar desapercebuda per sis anys consecutius... tinc que dir que necessito una pala per poder-me enterrar aquí mateix.

El Lucius no ha tornat, pel que sembla li va fer més mal la jugada del Sirius que el meu cop...i parlant de cops em fa mal el puny, certament en la meva infància em vaig entrenar pegant al James i el Sirius, però fa una anys que no pegava algú TAN fort, el punt positiu es que em sento més lleugera que de costum.

No li he dirigit la paraula a ningú, i es que les noies de la meva casa em miren amb cara de 'espera a que et trobis sola' i els nois parlen sobre el pròxim partit de Quidditch ( Rewenclaw v/s Slytherin )

M'adono dels quatre fantàstics: el comecocos del Ben menja com si en allò li fos la vida; el James parla amenament amb la seva novia Lily, el Sirius els molesta a mesura que conversen i provoca curiosos rubors en la parella; el que em crida l'atenció es el Llopin, la seva mirada està fixa al plat i no fa més que jugar amb el pudin de xocolata, i això sí que és estrany pel més conegut menjador compulsiu de xocolata de tot Hogwarts.

Em fixo en ell uns altres segons més, és estrany veure un noi tan rialler trist de cop i volta, i es que aquesta tarda no estava així. Aixeca la seva dorada mirada i no deixo d'aombrar-me de lo bell que són els seus ulls, puc dir amb tota la prudència que és el noi més guapo de Hogwarts.

- et trobes bé? – la meva veu es baixa, però ja que entre nosaltres està Sirius ell també escolta.

Ell assenteix estranyat per la meva pregunta, i es que jo tampoc sé com dimonis se m'acudeix preguntar una cosa tan idiota. De reüll puc veure els ulls blaus de Sirius, una estranya brillor en ells, clavant-se d'immediat en el Remus.

I fins llavors em dono conte, ells semblaven que parlaven mentre les seves mirades es creuaven, i no se perquè però mentre els observo em sento envaint la seva privacitat.

Sense dir paraula els dos s'aixequen, com programats, amb moviments lents i sensuals per part del Sirius, reservats i delicats per part del Remus. Em quedo mirant-los embovada mentre desapareixen darrere la gran porta...ells...ells...ells són parella!!!!!

El meu cap em fa mal!!! Sirius Black i Remus Llopin són novios!!! I jo fins ara no em dono conte i per casualitat!!!

Sé que per a la resta de gent això passa desapercebut, però en el meu cas, quan jo vaig ser qui va ajudar a David White de Revenclaw a declarar-se a Andrew Stevens de la meva residència... diguem que els assumptes d'aquesta índole se'm donen amb certa facilitat... i no es que sapigui quan un tio es gay, simplement per un moment em va vindre la imatge de David i Andrew a classes. Jo em donava conte de les seves mirades, sàvia que alguna cosa estaven conversant només amb mirades discretes.. i es que, inconscientment vaig sobreposar a la imatge de David a Remus i a la de Andrew a Sirius. Encara que he d'admetre que potser ha sigut un malentès.

M'aixeco encara atordida, el meu cervell encara segueix processant informació. Sóc conscient de la mirada de James, sé que encara que no ens portem bé per al parell de nyicris jo sóc com la seva germana petita... i ja m'imagino quina pregunta que ha de vindre...

- no menjaràs? – sàvia que formularia la pregunta del milió.

- no tinc gana – murmuro allunyant-me, sé que m'ha escoltat.

- per què no? – puc escoltar, però ja és massa tard per donar-li una resposta...

I es que no és tan fàcil dir-li el que sospito, crec que ni per a mi encara és fàcil. I a més no puc anar divulgant coses que ni tan sols estic segura.

Camino lentament pels passadissos del castell, i intento no perdre'm, el que em succeeix amb freqüència, a pesar de ser el meu últim any en aquest adorable castell.

Al arribar davant el retrat de la senyora grassa aquesta em mira amablement.

- per què tan trista Sue? – pregunta abans de deixar-me passar.

- coses de la vida, Ann... expectrum – murmuro i aconsegueixo veure darrera de la paret de la sala comú.

Més no es la meva sorpresa al trobar-me al Remus Llopin i Sirius Black discutint acaloradament....

( penseu malament )

Reprimeixo un grunyit de sorpresa al trobar-me al Black i al Llopin vessant-se apassionadament a l'escala.

Ells encara no s'han donat conte de la meva presència, ho sé perquè encara continuen vessant-se com si el món s'acabés.

M'endinsaré a explicar-vos aquesta situació amb tot el luxe de detalls, i es que l'escena que se'm presenta al davant no es veu tots els dies D

El Remus Llopin te recolzada la seva esquena a la paret del peu de l'escala, mentre que el Sirius Black el subjecte sobre ella mateixa, agafant la seva mà dreta fermament.

Els dos tenen la cara vermella i per la forma en que estan m'atreviria a formar una hipòtesis: "el Remus i el Sirius van sortir del gran saló silenciosos, hi van arribar fins aquí, la sala comú de Gryffindor, mes no van tardar a tancar la porta van començar a discutir fortament (això últim és nota per uns llibres tirats a un racó de l'habitació). Però encara no acaben i el noi dels ulls dorats es va enfadar encara més i va intentar fugir del Black cap a les seves habitacions, el que va resultar que el jove Black l'agafés pel seu canell dret i l'acorralés a la paret de l'escala, agafant la baralla una mica més "calenta" però a la vegada menys "perillosa".

El meu relat s'acaba quan sento passos a l'altra banda de la paret, algú s'aproxima i veurà tot això...

- ehem! – carrasquejo el més fort que puc i els dos nois surten del somni bruscament.

Els ulls blaus del Sirius em miren sorpresos, de la seva boca no surt cap tipus de so, encara subjecta fermament la mà dreta del Remus.

Els ulls dorats del Llopin em miren avergonyits, mentre que amb la seva mà esquerra es neteja l'excés de saliva dels llavis. (N/T: no volia traduir això!!!! . aquesta Undomiel em fa plorar)

Olímpicament em faig l'idiota i passo pel mig, obligant-los a soltar les seves mans, justament quan uns vint alumnes comencen a entrar a Sala.

Em dirigeixo a la meva habitació... la que comparteixo amb tres alumnes més. Entre elles Lily Evans, la novia de James.

Em tiro pesadament al llit i amb un moviment de vareta les cortines es corren, no vull veure a ningú, sobre tot si se que les preguntes que em diran seran sobre el meu " noviazco" amb cert noi de llargs cabells negres- blaus... i en aquests moments enrecordar-me de Sirius no és un pensament agradables... mai ho ha set.

Continuarà...

--------

Reviews home! XD us ha agradfat la història? :P


End file.
